footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Newcastle United v Tottenham Hotspur (2018-19)
| next = }} Newcastle United v Tottenham Hotspur was a match which took place at St. James' Park on Saturday 11 August 2018. Tottenham opened their Premier League campaign with a victory at Newcastle for the second year running as goalline technology set them on their way. Jan Vertonghen's early header put Spurs ahead with technology confirming his effort had crossed the goalline by nine millimetres. That advantage was short-lived as the hosts equalised 149 seconds later, when Joselu headed in Matt Ritchie's superb cross after being left unmarked six yards from goal. However Tottenham, fielding several of their World Cup stars including England's Harry Kane and Dele Alli, grew stronger as the game progressed. And as Newcastle's early energy began to wane, Alli put the visitors back in front, timing a back-post run to perfection to meet Serge Aurier's cross with a textbook header past home goalkeeper Martin Dubravka. New signings Ki Sung-yueng, Fabian Schar, Salomon Rondon and Yoshinori Muto all started as substitutes for Rafael Benitez's team, who threatened to level for a second time after the break. But Kenedy spurned a glorious opportunity with a poor first touch, Mohamed Diame thrashed a shot against the post and Rondon, on as a substitute, hit the crossbar with a deflected shot. It was the second season in a row that Tottenham had won their opening fixture in the north east, with Alli scoring on both occasions. Despite declarations of contentment by manager Mauricio Pochettino, it is difficult to imagine that the Argentine's job will not be made more difficult this term by Spurs' inactivity in the transfer market. Clubs at the top end of the Premier League all strengthened while Spurs became the first Premier League club to not make a summer signing since the current transfer window system was adopted in 2003. In a summer when nine first-choice players had a virtually non-existent pre-season - after reaching the later stages of the World Cup - Pochettino was forced to field six of them against Newcastle. France's World Cup-winning goalkeeper, Hugo Lloris, Belgium's Vertonghen and England's Alli, Kane and Eric Dier all started while Mousa Dembele was introduced midway through the second period. With the familiarity of those players clear to see, Tottenham dominated possession with 60% of the ball. And Pochettino is now going to be reliant on those players to secure a top-three finish for the fourth year running. Worryingly for Tottenham, Kane's August Premier League goal drought continued into a 14th match that spans some 988 minutes. In a largely anonymous display, the England captain managed just four touches in the Newcastle penalty area but Pochettino said it was of no concern. "He is in his best form whether he scores or doesn't score," he said. "He worked a lot for the team and I'm sure that he's going to score. But he can't score three goals in every game." If it was a case of same old Spurs, Newcastle also reverted to type after an acrimonious summer in which the club was forced to defend its recruitment strategy and had been embroiled in a dispute with its players over bonuses. Having outlaid just over £20m on players, Newcastle supporters have questioned the perceived ambition of the club. Match Details |goals2 = Vertonghen Alli |stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle |attendance = 51,749 |referee = Martin Atkinson }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 1 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Newcastle United F.C. matches Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches